Love Without Regret
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: John and Randy's relationship is in jeopardy when his soon to be ex wife uses it as a pawn in their divorce. Can some advice from some meddling friends help them see the light? Or will the Viper and Cena call it quits? Slash one shot. My First Slash Fiction


Okay, I'm venturing into a new genre for me. I have never written a slash story before. But I decided to give it try with a little help from RatedrKjErIcHo. I hope you like this. Keep in mind I have never written slash before. So please be kind in the reviews. I'm trying this out. Starting with a one shot for now and seeing how it goes. I hope you do like it.

A big thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for the help and encouragement. I couldn't have done this without you. And thanks to appolo1214 for the suggestion to write a slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

John walked down the hallways, his bag slung over his shoulder, his mind tired from all the bullshit he'd been dealing with lately. His divorce had become public knowledge and the reasons for it would so follow. He wasn't ashamed of the fact that he and Randy had been in a relationship. They'd been together when he'd married Liz. But he'd been a complete ass when she'd threatened to use it against him. He sighed as the key clicked in the door and he entered the room to see Phil standing next to the window on the phone with his boyfriend Mike. Phil turned to see John and quickly hung up with Mike.

"What are you doing here Phil?" John asked as he threw his bag on the bed.

"I figured you would want to talk. There is a lot going down" Phil said as he sat on the other bed in the room.

"Yeah and Liz is getting ready to go public with it."

"Have you talked to Randy since he got suspended?"

"No. After it came out about him and I and Liz threatened to make it public, he broke it off. He headed back to St. Louis and things just went from there." John sighed as he lay down on the bed. "I wish things hadn't gone down like that."

"He will be okay. Losing the movie role, then your relationship becomes public to the WWE and Liz threatens to make sure it goes public to everyone. It's a lot to deal with and now that Randy is suspended."

"I hope he will be okay. I love him Phil. More than I thought. I shouldn't have married Liz when I knew my heart was with Randy." He sighed. "I don't know what to do. I want to go to him and tell that despite everything, I know we can make this work."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't know if he will talk to me. He pretty much said when it all came out that it was too much to handle and he needed time away from me. I love him enough to let him go."

"I think you should talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Come on, you never back down. Go to St. Louis and see him." Phil said getting up. "You will never know until you try. Don't give up on this John. You and Randy are meant to be." He didn't say anything else as he walked out. He knew John had some things to think about. He hoped Mike was having better luck with Randy.

Mike sat in Randy's living room. He hoped he could convince Randy to talk to John.

"You should talk to him." Mike said as they sat there.

"I need time Mike. Everything is just too much."

"You love him, Randy. You were heartbroken when he married Liz."

"Yeah I was but we didn't end our relationship. We continued it." He sighed. "I just need some time. I love John. I do but with the divorce and everything coming out to everyone in the WWE. And now Liz is threatening to go public with it. I'm not ashamed of the relationship, I'm not. But what if the fans don't accept it. Both John and I are popular. We have worked hard to be so."

"That won't change. Do you know how many of the female fans would love to know about you guys? I mean you guys are two of the hottest wrestlers in the company. The thought of the two of you together is hot."

"Mike."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Mike looked at his friend. "Listen, together is how you and John should deal with this. Just think about it."

"I will. Now the guest room is all ready for you."

"Thanks. I'm going to call Phil and then go to sleep. I have an early flight tomorrow. " He got up and started upstairs before turning back to Randy. "Randy, don't throw away what you and John have. Love is worth fighting for."

Randy watched as Mike headed upstairs. He sighed and headed to the office. He sat down and took out the picture of him and John. It had been taken while they were on vacation. He loved John more than he thought he would. But he still had doubts. Could they make this work?

The next morning, John woke up after a somewhat restless night sleep. He just kept thinking about Randy and how he wanted him in his life. He loved him. He wanted them to work this out and be a couple. He booked a flight to St. Louis and headed out.

Randy woke up earlier than normal. He had made a decision on his relationship with John. He wanted him in his life. He loved him and anything that came their way, they would handle together. He booked his flight to Tampa and headed out determined to get the man he loved.

John had texted Phil on the way to the airport and told him where he was going and thank him for the advice. Randy had done the same with Mike.

"Mike, you have to keep Randy at the airport. They are going to miss each other." Phil said when he called Mike. Mike had told him about Randy going to Tampa to which Phil told him about John going to St. Louis.

"I will do my best. When does John's flight get in?"

"Two hours."

"I will try." Mike hung up and headed to the airport. He had to convince Randy to come home. He didn't want him and John to miss each other.

Randy arrived at the airport and waited for his flight to board. He was a little anxious to see John. He felt his heart beating fast at the thought of him. He looked up as the flight attendant called his flight. He stood in line behind the other passengers.

"Randy! Wait! Randy!" Mike yelled as he got to the gate.

Randy turned when he heard his name. "Mike?"

"Thank goodness I caught you. You can't go to Tampa."

"Why not? You told me to go."

"Because John is on his way here to talk to you. He is on the plane now."

"What?" Randy was shocked that he was coming there.

"Yes, he's on the way."

Randy thought for a minute and then smiled. "This could actually be better. I need your help."

"Alright." Mike replied as they walked toward the parking lot.

John sat on the plane as it made its descent into the airport. His heart was beating so fast at the thought of seeing Randy. He would go to his house and tell him how much he loved him and that they could deal with things together. As long as he had Randy, he could get through anything.

He arrived in St. Louis and headed to Randy's house. He took a deep breath as he got out of the cab and walked to the door. He knocked and heard Randy's voice say come in.

"Isn't it dangerous to leave the door open?" He said as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene before.

A romantic candlelit dinner was on the table and Randy was standing there looking so very handsome. "What's this?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"But how did you know I was coming?"

"Mike told me." He walked over to where John was. "I think we need to talk and I thought this would be the best place."

"Alright." John walked over to the table and sat down. Randy sat across from him. They ate the dinner in silence neither one knew how to begin the talk they needed to have.

Once dinner was over, they moved to the living room. Randy took a breath before beginning. "John, I have been doing some thinking since I've been home."

"I have been thinking too." John added.

"I know I said I needed time to deal with things and get my head together." John nodded. "But I love you and I don't want us to not be together. I know we have some things to work out. But I want to be with you."

John smiled the smile that stole Randy's heart in the beginning. "I love you too. I know you needed the time and that was why you ended things with me. I was willing to let you go. I love you enough to do that. But when I thought about life without you, I couldn't imagine it. I'm sorry for how much of a jerk I was when Liz threatened with everything. "

He took Randy's hand in his. "I love you and there is nothing I want more than us."

Randy smiled when he did. "I want that too. I want us to be a couple. A real couple. To not be afraid of going out together on a date."

"I want that too. I'm not going to hide anymore. I promise you."

"Good. We still have things to work out but I want us to deal with them together. To take what comes and face it together."

"I want that too." He kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Please Reivew!


End file.
